


Восприятие

by Babushka_Hi_Hi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babushka_Hi_Hi/pseuds/Babushka_Hi_Hi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Уилл говорил его словами, с его интонациями, даже голос изменился, стал ниже, и проскальзывал легкий акцент, мягкие хриплые шипящие. Ганнибал словно беседовал со своим отражением, только отражение это было живее, эмоциональнее, ранимее него."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Восприятие

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: skunsa
> 
> Мой арт:  
> 

Сероватая влажная дымка окутывала утренний лес. Ганнибал шагал в ногу с Уиллом по хрупкой, покрытой инеем траве и ломким полуистлевшим желтым листьям. С каждым выдохом на воротник пальто оседало белое облако, а с каждым вдохом Ганнибал втягивал холодный чистый воздух и запах сырой древесной коры. От поношенной, потертой на локтях куртки Уилла тянуло мокрой собачьей шерстью и древесной смолой, а от растрепанных темных волос — дешевым кофе, мятным печеньем и, едва различимо, коньяком. Ганнибал искоса наблюдал, как рассеянно Уилл загребает ботинками листву, как липнут к старым джинсам еловая хвоя и тонкая серебристая паутина. В руке Уилл нес ошейник: где-то вдали шуршали кусты — в подлеске бегал пес, и его звонкий лай изредка доносился из-за черных стволов.

Уилл обернулся, задумчиво посмотрел сквозь Ганнибала серыми, как осенний дождь, прозрачными глазами — вокруг зрачков был различим теплый карий ореол. 

— Почему вы улыбаетесь, доктор? — голос звучал тихо и чуть сипло. 

— Вы мне скажите, Уилл. Считайте эту прогулку и наш разговор частью терапии.

Уилл идеально отзеркалил улыбку так, что Ганнибал узнал в его лице свое — спокойное, почти счастливое. Уилл легко подстраивался под собеседника. Проницаемый для чужих мыслей, как тонкий лед для лучей света, он впускал в свою темную сердцевину Ганнибала, принимал его в себя. 

— Вам сейчас легко и радостно, — задумчиво проговорил Уилл, вскользь погладив ярко-красные грозди рябины. — Вы думаете, что я смогу вернуть вам свежесть восприятия, которую люди теряют с возрастом. Синдром Аспергера и память, сохраняющая яркость образов долгое-долгое время, — вас именно это во мне привлекает?

— Ответьте себе, — предложил Ганнибал и взял Уилла под руку, прижался плечом к его плечу, обтянутому мягкой стеганой курткой. Знал, что Уилл не отстранится, если его держать крепко — сдастся. 

— Чтобы дать ответ, мне пришлось бы анализировать вас, доктор, а вы не настолько мне интересны.

Усмешка Уилла горчила.

— А вы не анализируйте, — мельком касаясь его шершавых грубых пальцев, шепнул Ганнибал. — Я чувствую, что вы чувствуете меня, Уилл. 

— Вы думаете, что ваши взгляды и убеждения пройдут сквозь меня, и я… — он сделал паузу. — Только я выживу после такого.

— Мои убеждения настолько разрушительны? — сказал Ганнибал, и под его аккуратно начищенным кожаным ботинком отчетливо хрустнул подмерзший кленовый лист.

— Вопросы, вопросы… — сухо, нервно хохотнул Уилл и облизнул потрескавшиеся от холода губы. — Ваша очередь говорить, доктор.

Некоторое время они шагали молча. В тишине слышался далекий лай пса, шорох листвы и участившееся дыхание Уилла, который был так близко, что Ганнибал ощущал его тепло и едва заметный трепет.

— Багрянец кленов тревожит и пугает вас, Уилл, — негромко заговорил Ганнибал, когда они спустились в туманную низину. — Но теплый желтый цвет травы, кофейный и коньячный древесной коры успокаивают. Вы находите осенний лес восхитительным и печальным. И верите, что Бог сотворил его таким. 

Он остановился, и Уилл послушно замер подле него по колено в высокой заиндевевшей траве. Ганнибал говорил, глядя в его усталые глаза с темными тенями под нижними веками:

— Но сам по себе лес пустой и плоский, лишь ваше восприятие делает его прекрасным. Вы беспрерывно, каждую секунду создаете окружающий вас мир. И я чувствую себя первым человеком в этом новом мире.

— Не так уж хорош мой мир, — хмурясь, возразил Уилл. — И, заметьте, есть общечеловеческие понятия о красоте осеннего леса.

— Сейчас они меня не волнуют — эти выдержки из чужих мыслей, оформленные в стихотворные строки и застывшие картины.

— Я теряю нить нашего разговора, доктор. Вы подались в софистику.

Уилл говорил его словами, с его интонациями, даже голос изменился, стал ниже, и проскальзывал легкий акцент, мягкие хриплые шипящие. Ганнибал словно беседовал со своим отражением, только отражение это было живее, эмоциональнее, ранимее него.

Уилл вздрогнул, когда Ганнибал медленно и осторожно снял с его воротника еловую иголку. 

— Угостите меня горячим кофе, Уилл? Вы продрогли, да и я, признаться, тоже. Пора домой.

— Вам не нравится мой растворимый дешевый кофе, — укорил Уилл. Отстранился и, опустившись на корточки, поймал в объятия подбежавшего пса.

Шепнул в развесистое мохнатое собачье ухо:

— Почуял, что мы возвращаемся? Умница, хороший мальчик.

Снизу вверх посмотрел на Ганнибала:

— В общем-то, вы правы, красота в глазах смотрящего. Я вот люблю этого облезлого пса — он у меня красавчик с репьем на хвосте. 

Ганнибал опустился на одно колено рядом с ним и, легко касаясь, погладил собаку по голове. Сейчас он ощущал себя отражением Уилла, и беспородная псина с мокрым носом и горячим языком действительно казалась ему милой.

— Когда-нибудь я покажу вам свой мир, Уилл, который сотворило мое восприятие. 

— Вы не настолько мне интересны. Оставьте свой мир при себе.

Уилл неуклюже почесывал пса и натолкнулся на ладонь Ганнибала, их пальцы на мгновение сплелись, перепутались.

— Я еще буду вам интересен, — уверенно сказал Ганнибал, стиснув его лихорадочно горячую руку. 

— Еще будете, — эхом хрипло откликнулся Уилл, его зрачки расширились, чернота вытеснила прозрачный серый цвет. — Может, вам просто страшно одному жить в вашем мире?

— Не страшно.

Ганнибал ближе наклонился к нему — на расстояние дыхания. 

Уилл еле слышно закончил за него:

— Не страшно. Одиноко.


End file.
